


two grown men in spandex flying over LA

by beeblebroxian (stolenbatmobile)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barry mention, Ninja Brian Mention, Samurai Abstinence Patrol, Secret Identities, but they're still grump and not so grump, ninja sex party, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenbatmobile/pseuds/beeblebroxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Arin are superheroes in their spare time - and both are blissfully unaware of each other's super activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two grown men in spandex flying over LA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShibbyWibbys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibbyWibbys/gifts).



"Barry, while Arin does this fucking grinding with his stupid ass Beedril, show some footage of those superheroes from last night." 

Arin lets out an extremely loud sigh, as the game footage is partially covered by video of two grown men in spandex soaring through the air towards eachother while looking like massive fucking idiots. 

"When will you let the goddamn superheros go, Dan?" Arin says, as the on-screen (not Pokemon) footage pans to show a ninja using a person as a blunt weapon against a samurai who clearly gives no shits. "Barry, don't take up the whole screen with that shit." 

The video expands outward entirely, to completely cover the battle Arin was in. Yellow text reading _"You don't own me Arin"_ pops up on screen. 

"Arin, I'm not letting this shit go. I mean," The footage pauses, and now zooms even more into an angst-ridden man in spandex, his hair billowing in the wind, "That dude called himself fucking NEVERBONE. Like, if he didn't look like such a fucking prick I'd almost feel sorry for the guy." 

The view switches to the other supposed "hero" - a man who's glorious Jewfro was tangled in his stupid-ass cape - as Arin speaks. "Least that name sounds cool. You can't just call yourself Sexbang. Those two words mean the same fucking thing." Arin pauses, "Barry, please remove this shit from my Pokemon playthrough." 

The footage is gone, instead showing a Pokemon trainer running in circles in a large patch of grass. "Arin, that Sexbang guy runs around with a fucking ninja. I mean, names aside, at least he has a badass sidekick." 

"Murder isn't badass, Dan."


End file.
